


Moonflowers

by WahlBuilder



Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WahlBuilder/pseuds/WahlBuilder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garvi is helping Ezekyle on a very special day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonflowers

Ezekyle Abaddon has very long hair. A whole mane of long dark hair, a mane that could rival the Crimson King’s mane. But Garvi is prepared for it. He has brought a huge basket of moonflowers, freshly picked from his garden that Lupercal has allowed him to have aboard Vengeful Spirit. Garvi tries to bring every kind of flowers and bushes and trees there, from the homeworlds of every Legion, and from Terra, of course. Moonflowers are special. They come from Chtonia, small white flowers, each of them with nine oval petals. They look simple and insignificant, but Zeke asked for them specifically.

Ezekyle Abaddon is also very tall. Garvi has to sit on a chair with Zeke down on the floor between his legs, propped on stretched arms.

Ezekyle Abaddon is usually fidgety, too, bubbling with endless energy, but now he is perfectly still.

Garvi picks flowers carefully, trying to not crush the gentle petals, then braids them into the intricate pattern of braids and knots that Zeke’s hair is turning into.

It’s a mix of traditions here. Some braid patterns were taught by the Space Wolves, others came from the World Eaters. The Emperor’s Children put flowers into their hair, too. Garvi thinks that it’s a fine example of the true strength of the Legions: being united, blurring into each other. Being a family.

He asks Zeke to move forward a bit when it comes to the lower part of his hair, and he can’t help but notice Zeke wincing from the movement. Despite it being months since his injury, he still suffers from it. Taking a horrible blow straight to his head doesn’t go away fast. They thought they had lost him, and they discovered two things that time: Little Horus could lose his mind from anger and Little Horus could cry.

Garvi wishes to never see it again. And Zeke promised to always wear a helmet from then on.

He has estimated the amount of flowers right and he pats Zeke’s shoulder when he finishes braiding by sealing the ends with wax. ‘He will fall in love with you all over again, when he sees you,’ Garvi teases.

Zeke turns to him, grinning. 'You bet he will!’ But behind this cheekery Garvi notices how bright and wet Zeke’s eyes are.

He smiles. 'Put your tunic on, then.’ He reaches out to help Zeke stand up, and they both put their white dress tunics back on. Garvi rightens the sleeves of Zeke’s clothes and takes a step back to look at him.

Ezekyle Abaddon is gorgeous, but not only by the brightness of his dress uniform or the dark waterfall of hair with added stars of white flowers. He is gorgeous in his happiness and anticipation.

Garvi nods. 'Let’s go. Little Horus is waiting already, and you don’t want to make your future husband wait.’

This wedding is going to be amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want them to be happy, okay? Okay.  
> Zeke and Little Horus deserve more love.  
> Cross-posted from [my tumblr](http://kaimalak.tumblr.com/post/138215258300/ezekyle-abaddon-has-very-long-hair-a-whole-mane).


End file.
